


life is colourful

by kimwonpil



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwonpil/pseuds/kimwonpil
Summary: daehyun is the sun, yongguk is the moon and that was all that really mattered
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Jung Daehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	life is colourful

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure self-indulgent, poetic fluff. because i miss b.a.p and yongguk and daehyun and all of them so so much. so i wrote this short piece because of that and it's pretty much just them being pure and in love and thanks for reading!!
> 
> (title taken from honeymoon by b.a.p)

“Have I ever said that you remind me of the sun?” Yongguk began one day, peering down at Daehyun with a lazy smile on his face that never failed to make the younger's insides twist with an indescribable warmth.

“The sun, huh? You probably have, you say I'm many things.” Daehyun giggled, watching Yongguk's gaze carefully as if to calculate his next move. Although, Yongguk wasn't going anywhere, his legs trapped beneath Daehyun's head and gaze set forward, looking out their large window where the view stretched on for miles.

It was nighttime, the world outside flooded with neon and scattered droplets of starlight. Daehyun swore that he could see the moon reflected in Yongguk's eyes, whole and static, _home_.

“Oh really, what else have I called you?”

“Well... Beautiful, cute, annoying, a brat whenever I steal your snacks—”

“Okay okay! I think I get the idea!” Yongguk was laughing now, the sound making Daehyun smile too. He found himself chuckling along a moment later, too enamoured and too at peace not to. Everything was perfect as Yongguk took to speaking again.

“But really, whenever I see the moon I think to myself that you are nothing like that... You're the sun. You're bright and warm and all things good in this world. You're the bringer of love and long days filled with sweetness...”

There was silence then, something that made Daehyun's heart still in a way it hadn't in a long time. The world stopped turning for a second and he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

When Daehyun's heart had stopped the first time, it had been the day Yongguk had asked to kiss him. It had been when days seemed to flicker to a close all too quickly and Christmas was right around the corner. Yongguk had leaned in after Daehyun had said yes and nodded, Daehyun's heart seemed to lose rhythm as he kissed back, skipped a few beats before falling back into place. He was in love.

He was still in love, maybe even moreso.

The silence now gave Daehyun time to think. A younger Daehyun would have spoken without thought, but now his thoughts stewed and built up in fervour, crescendoing until he could do nothing but let it out.

“Then that means... That means you're the moon.” Instead of a shout, the words came out as a whisper. It was rather anticlimactic, Yongguk forcing out a chuckle as he nodded, waiting for Daehyun to continue.

“You're the moon and the stars and everything in between. You guide me home at the end of a long day, you paint the cosmos with so many beautiful pictures. But, most of all, you're stunning, you're safe and I've never felt more at home than when we sit here and watch the moon and stars together.”

This time, the silence was only a moment, barely even a second. Daehyun saw Yongguk lean down and a gasp left his mouth as the elder swiped away a tear. Daehyun's tears seemed to continue however and Yongguk was left glassy eyes as he helped the younger to sit up.

“Hey, don't cry Daehyunnie... My love, it's okay.” Yongguk hummed, smile wet and hands firmly cupping Daehyun's face.

“I love you so much Yongguk, I really do.” Daehyun said through the tears, voice thick with emotions that were reserved solely for Yongguk.

“I love you too, Sunshine.”

And when Yongguk saw Daehyun's smile from those words alone, he swore nothing could be brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> here's my twitter :D : [@acepiri](https://twitter.com/acepiri)  
> 


End file.
